Monster Islands
{| class="article-table" style="background: rgba(87, 127, 188, 0.2);color:#ffffff; padding:2px 2px 3px 2px; border-radius: 1em" solid #008000; width:100%; margin-bottom:2px; " ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#0099ff;color:#ffffff; border-radius:10px 10px 0px 0px" align="center" |Monster Islands |- | colspan="4" |Monster Islands is possibly based on Godzilla due to lots of green goo and monsters around. |- ! colspan="4" style="background: rgba(0, 136, 204, 0.8);color:#ffffff;" align="center" |Story & Theme |- | colspan="4" |The background of Monster Islands is a Japanese Zen Garden, similar to The Islands. After that lengthy and dangerous test, The Queen finally feels that our finely-knitted champion has proven its worth. Her Majesty encourages our sack person to set out into the Craftverse to rescue more planets from the selfish Hoard. The journey shifts gears, moving away from the familiar, and into a giant new world. And boy, do we mean giant. For reasons unknown, The Hoard has moved their operations to the ocean-filled Monster Islands. Home to some of the largest creatures of the Craftverse, one has to wonder whether the little devils can fit such enormous objects into their small karts. Whatever the case, our sack person is ready to slam the brakes on the Hoard’s schemes. |- ! colspan="4" style="background: rgba(217, 102, 255, 0.6);color:#ffffff;" |Creator Curator: Ray the Wonder Turtle |- ! colspan="4" style="background: rgba(0, 136, 204, 0.8);color:#ffffff;" align="center" |Level Links |- | colspan="4" |'LittleBigPlanet Karting Levels' *Turtle Island *The Emperor Has No Clues *Huge Monster Rally *Night Rider *Egg Kartin LittleBigPlanet Karting Minigames *Egg Hunt *Star Fishin' |- ! colspan="4" style="background: rgba(0, 136, 204, 0.8);color:#ffffff;" align="center" |Collectables - Number of Items: |- | colspan="4" | Stickers= Stickers *Archway *Bamboo Stick *Black Line *Blue Oval *Brown Spot *Chalk Arch *Chalk Eye *Chalk Fangs *Chalk Pointy Eyebrow *Concentric Circle Pattern 1 *Concentric Circle Pattern 2 *Cracked Sand *Crosshatch *Crown *Cyclopean *Dino Egg *Double Wave *Eyelash *Feline Footprint *Fishbones *Foliage 1 *Foliage 2 *Foliage 3 *Foliage 4 *Foliage 5 *Foliage 6 *Foliage 7 *Foliage 8 *Foliage 9 *Grass 1 *Grass 2 *Grass 3 *Grass 4 *Green Hexagon Pattern *Green Oval *Green Swirl *Grey Pattern *Grey Square *Grey Swatch *Grey Swirl *Huge Monster Head *Hut *It Gets Everywhere *Japanese Fan *Leaf 1 *Leaf 2 *Leaf 3 *Leaf 4 *Leaf 5 *Leaf 6 *Leaf 7 *Leaf 8 *Lesser or Greater? *Manchu *Monster Hunt Map *Monster Tongue *Monster Wing *Mountain 1 *Mountain 2 *Mountain 3 *Mountain 4 *Mountain 5 *Mountain Top *Orange Bubbles *Palm Tree *Palm Tree Leaf 1 *Palm Tree Leaf 2 *Palm Tree Leaf 3 *Palm Tree Leaf 4 *Palm Tree Leaf 5 *Palm Tree Leaf 6 *Palm Tree Leaf 7 *Palm Tree Leaf 8 *Palm Tree Leaf 9 *Pink Oval *Pink Spot *Pink Wavy Pattern *Radioactive *Red Kite *Rough Grey Oval *Round Wave *Sailor Hat *Sand Bricks *Sand Window *Scale Pattern 1 *Scale Pattern 2 *Scale Pattern 3 *Scale Pattern 4 *Scale Pattern 5 *Scale Pattern 6 *Square - Forest Green *Square - Rock *Squiggly Mouth *Stone Cracks *Tentacle *Turtle Scales *Vine 1 *Vine 2 *Vine 3 *Vine 4 *Vine 5 *Vine 6 *Wide Chalk Eye *Wood Cross Section *Zen Bar *Zen Flowers *Zen Swirl |-| Decorations= Decorations *Asian Cloud *Asian Tree *Double Wave *Fabric Flower Button *First Ribbon *Green Japanese Fan *Incisor *Inflatable Monster Ring *Lidless Eye *Manchu *Palm Tree *Sand Mound *Sand Tower *Thatch Piece 1 *Thatch Piece 2 *Turtle Eye *Yellow Flower Button *Yellow Thumbtack *Zen Leaf 1 *Zen Leaf 2 *Zen Leaf 3 *Zen Leaf 4 *Zen Leaf 5 *Zen Leaf 6 *Zen Stick |-| Objects= Objects *Asian Cloud 1 *Asian Cloud 2 *Asian Tree 1 *Asian Tree 2 *Beach Chair *Beach Pail *Beach Rake *Beach Shovel *Beach Umbrella *Cocktail Umbrella *Dino Egg *Dino Egg - Bottom *Dino Egg - Top *Disposable Camera *Double Wave *Fabric Hump Fence *Fabric Spiky Bush Fence *Fast Food Cup *Goggles *Green Japanese Fan *Inflatable Water Ring *Japanese Fan 1 *Japanese Fan 2 *Kite *Lava Rock Fence *Life Guard Sign *Monster Tongue *Oriental Hat *Palm Tree 1 *Palm Tree 2 *Palm Tree 3 *Pile Of Sand 1 *Pile Of Sand 2 *Ray's Book 1 *Ray's Book 2 *Round Wave *Sand Dollar *Sand Hump Fence *Sand Tower *Sand Wall *Scuba Flipper *Shell *Snorkel *Sun Hat *Sun Tan Lotion *Sunglasses *Sushi Grass *Sushi Grass Fence *Volleyball *Watermelon *Watermelon Slice *White Sunglasses *Wooden Stick Fence |-| Materials= Materials *Asian Fans - Green (Sponge) *Asian Floral - Dark Blue (Sponge) *Asian Floral - Red (Sponge) *Bamboo - Green (Wood) *Blue Wavy Towel (Sponge) *Brown Felt (Sponge) *Concentric Arc - Black (Sponge) *Concentric Arc - Dark Blue (Sponge) *Concentric Arc - Green (Sponge) *Glowing Goo (Sponge) *Green Japanese Maple (Sponge) *Green Towel (Sponge) *Lava Rock (Stone) *Orange Towel (Sponge) *Sand (Stone) *Sand - Spiral (Stone) *Sand Speckle (Stone) *Sandy Swirl Fabric (Sponge) *Scale - Green (Rubber) *Straw (Wood) *Sushi Grass (Rubber) *Toy Monster Scales (Metal) |-| Costumes= Costumes *N/A Technically |-| Audio= Audio *"Gbara Case" by Sierra Leone's Refugee All Stars *"Monster Islands Interactive Music" by Richard Jacques *"Skankin' To The Beat" by Fishbone *"Fresh" by Devo *"Knighted and United" by Headquarters Music |-| Backgrounds= Backgrounds *Monster Islands |}  Characters *Ray The Wonder Turtle (Creator Curator) *Huge Monster *Monster Child *The Emperor of Monster Islands *The Hoard Gallery Screenshot_from_2013-06-28_11-31-07.png|Ray's letter to Sackboy. LittleBigPlanet™_Karting_2.jpg|The background of Monster Islands File:MonsterIslands.png|Monster Islands' Planet Trivia *The background of Monster Islands is similar in theme to the The Islands background in LittleBigPlanet. *Monster Islands may be a reference to Monster Island from the Godzilla franchise. This could be also evidenced by the occurrance of giant monsters roaming the islands. *On a loading screen, it claims that the green goo had mutated the animals long, long ago. Category:Monster Islands Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:Locations Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:Levels Category:Articles in need of images Category:Arena Level Category:Waypoint Race Category:Minigames Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Music Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Levels Category:Monster Islands Music